1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an ink composition for inkjet recording, an inkjet recording method and an inkjet printed article.
2. Related Art
Image recording methods for forming an image on recording media, such as paper, based on image data signals include electrophotographic methods, sublimation transfer methods, melt transfer methods, and inkjet methods. From among these methods, inkjet methods have low running cost since inkjet methods can be carried out using inexpensive apparatuses, and ink usage efficiently is high due to direct image formation on a recording medium by ejection of ink to only the required image regions.
Inkjet methods are capable of printing on recording media that are not water-absorbent, such as plastic sheets and metal plates, as well as on plain paper. However, an increase in printing speed and improvement of print image quality are major challenge to inkjet methods. Inkjet methods have properties such that the time required for drying and curing liquid droplets after printing substantially affects the productivity of printed articles and the sharpness of print image.
An example of inkjet methods is a recording method in which an ink for inkjet recording that is capable of being cured by irradiation with a radiation is used. In this method, irradiation with a radiation is carried out directly after ink ejection or when a certain period has passed after ink ejection, thereby curing ink droplets, whereby print productivity is increased, and a sharp image can be formed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open (JP-A) No. 2008-507598 proposes a non-aqueous active energy radiation-curable ink that contains a curable ethylenic unsaturated oligomer, a photopolymerization initiator, and a pigment dispersion liquid with a view to improving the ejection properties of the ink and the viscosity of the ink.
JP-A No. 2004-285304 proposes an active energy radiation-curable ink in which an aqueous polyurethane resin having an active energy radiation-curable unsaturated double bond is used with a view to improving, for example, water fastness.
JP-A No. 2009-108171 proposes a photo-curable ink composition that contains a urethane-type oligomer compound with a view to improving curability.